brokenuniversesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dauntless Will
Dauntless Will (Full name: Highever Omnix Dauntless Will) or as she is known as in the Magical Century, Agace Bucciali is the former High Commander of the Valkyria and Lord of Admirals for the Time-Space Administrative Bureau. A haughty woman with a superiority complex, she was not like this before. A warrior's pride flows through her veins, her real body or not. Appearance As Dauntless Will, her hair carries a pinkish hue in a very messy fashion. Shaded blue eyes gaze at those that commands. Her face-claim is Sheryl Nome from Macross Frontier. Her themes are Cry Camella and her BGM is Condemnation Wings II. Her Breaker theme is Zero Existence. Her Past-Life/Post-War theme is Lights Are Always On and her BGM is The Wind of La Gias. Her Breaker theme is still Zero Existence. Biography Born during the age of Concepts and Gods, Dauntless Will was an average woman recruited into the Omnix Empire's armies. Given a few hundred years, she would rise to the ranks of High Commander of the Valkyria, despite not being one. Eventually, she was betrayed by the Omnix Senate and exiled through time and space. As reality fell to the Unbreakable Darkness, even time itself was infected. This eroded at her sanity, leaving her to float through time until her destination. Billions of years later, her soul would inhabit the body of a young baby. Named Agace Bucciali, the first comes to adapting to her new body came with varying difficulty, however many of her powers came back. Recruited for the Gungnir Project, Agace eventually led its subjects to rebellion and infiltrated the political side of the planet, leading to the planetary rebellion. Taken down by the surviving members of the Advanced Tactics and Operations Team Six, Agace was put into cryo-stasis if there ever was a case that she would be needed. TSAB/SCC War By the time of the TSAB/SCC War, she was reinstated as the Lord of Admirals, the highest military ranking who answers solely to the TSAB High Council. "Officially", she was killed by Vivio Takamachi at the Battle of Al-Hazard, but destiny had another plan for her.... Powers In a similar vein to Takamachi Nanoha, many of her powers seem to reflect the Ace of Aces herself. The Reborn Gundam to Nanoha's Hi-Nu Gundam. In addition, Agace also has an ability known as Trans Am, or Firebird, greatly increasing her firepower, speed and defenses for a prolonged period of time. Unlike Shin Sonic Form, Dauntless is able to keep the same defenses before this form. Dauntless Will relies on quick, lightning fast attacks and far-distance beams to keep her enemies at bay. But this is a front to draw enemies into close-range for her spear and beam weapons. However, as a Valkyrur of the old Omnix Empire, she had abilities like the Zelvoid Trivia She is named as Agace in French as a "Magpie" bird. Her lastname is referenced as the Bucciali car. Category:Lyrical Nanoha BetrayerS Category:Universe 616 Category:Universe 52 Category:Alpha Series